Fuchsia City
Fuchsia City is a city to the south of Celadon City. It features the Safari Zone and the Zoo. Notable locations Fuchsia City Zoo The Zoo is located directly in front of the Safari Zone and contains many Pokémon available in the Safari Zone on display. A Chansey, Lapras, Voltorb, Kangaskhan, Slowpoke and Kabuto are in the zoo in the original playthrough, with Kabuto being replaced by Omanyte in FireRed and Anniversary Red. The zoo is closed in all other appearances. Safari Zone The Safari Zone is a park where wild Pokémon can be captured using a unique method. Rather than battling the Pokémon, the visitor is given bait, rocks and special park balls to throw. If they capture the Pokémon in the park ball it is theirs to keep, but if it runs away then it's gone. Each guest gets 30 balls and 3000 steps to play with in exchange for $500. Upon running out of either, they are escorted back to the entrance and have to pay to get back in. The Safari Zone is split up into four areas, with the Pokémon available changing depending on the area. There are two special items that can be obtained in the Safari Zone. Finding the Secret House in Area 3 grants the player HM03 Surf, while finding the Golden Teeth and returning them to Warden Baboa grants them HM04 Strength. The Zone has shut down in the following years. Pal Park In randomized HeartGold, the Safari Zone has been converted into a Pal Park, enabling players to bring Pokémon from Generation 3 games to HeartGold. This feature went unused in TPP. Fuchsia Gym Fuchsia Gym is a ninja based gym filled with invisible walls. To find the gym leader, the challenger must find the correct route through the invisible walls. While Koga merely hides behind invisible walls, his daughter Janine also has her subordinates disguise themselves as her. Notable residents Baoba Baoba is the warden of the Safari Zone. He set up a treasure hunt and lost his teeth in the nearby areas during the events of the Kanto based generations. A few years later he moved on, shutting the Kanto Safari Zone in favor of one based in Johto. Koga Koga is the ninja leader of Fuchsia Gym, favoring Poison-type Pokémon, though he favored Flying-types in FireRed. In the years following the Kanto based games, Koga was accepted onto the Elite Four, leaving his daughter Janine in charge of the gym in his absence. As a member of the Elite Four, he continued to favor Poison-type Pokémon, though he also made use of Psychic-types in HeartGold. Janine As Koga's daughter, she took over the maintenance of the gym after her father went to work for the Elite Four. She too favored the style of Poison-type Pokémon, though she added an extra layer of deception onto her gym design. In HeartGold, she changed her typing to Grass. She also visited her father every day, bringing him lunch. On Mondays, she goes to Celadon City to shop and often ends up arguing with Falkner over whose father is superior. Category:Locations Category:Generation 1 Category:Generation 2 Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Cities